


Safe Haven

by Kavute



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Maryse and Magnus getting along, happy feelings, i just wanted this okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavute/pseuds/Kavute
Summary: Maryse stood in front of the loft door, not sure how to proceed. She could feel Magnus’ wards around her, they didn’t seem hostile but you could never know. Their purpose was to protect the warlock’s home after all. Perhaps she should try calling Alec and asking him to let her in. But then again Magnus had said to just come right in.Or Alec suggests Maryse to stay with him and Magnus while Robert is in New York.





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Talk about a self-indulgent fic. Then again all my fics are self indulgent. 5k words of domestic fluff and happy feelings.

 

“I’ll have these ready by tomorrow.” Alec said as he put down a file on his desk.

“Then that’s all I needed for today. Thank you, Alec.” Maryse said and turned to leave his office.

“Mom, wait. There’s something else.”

He didn’t know how to say this. Maybe it was too much and maybe he should have talked to Magnus first. But ever since he heard that the Clave is sending Robert as their envoy he couldn’t shake the feeling that he shouldn’t leave things like that.

“Perhaps you would like to stay with us? While dad is here?” he blurted out unable to keep it in any longer. “I just.. I don’t want you to have to spend any more time with him than necessary.”

Logically, he could find Maryse another room, but with the chaos that was still present after Valentine’s death and the new recruits coming in from Idris and around the world it would be troublesome. It might be selfish but he also wanted Magnus and his mother to get along. He knew that them being friends was probably too much to ask, but maybe they could at least be on good terms. This could be a start of that.

“I’ll be fine, Alec. Don’t worry.” She said. “Besides, Bane’s and my relationship isn’t the best, and for the most part it’s my fault. I don’t want to cause any more trouble for you two.”

“That’s not trouble. Magnus is a good man, better than most I’ve ever met. He’s not one to hold grudges. Also, you’re my mother. You’re always welcome in my home.”

Home.

It wasn’t the first time Maryse heard her son referring to Magnus’ lair as home. Somehow that one little word made her heart feel warmer. The knowledge that Alec had found something special, something that most shadowhunters didn’t have, made her want to be a part of that. She wanted to repair the damaged relationship with her son and maybe – if possible – with Magnus as well. Maryse could clearly see in Alec’s eyes that it was important for him too.

Besides if she was completely honest with herself, she didn’t want to be anywhere near Robert. At least not yet.

She sighed “okay then.”

 

***

 

Alec had forgotten how it felt to be nervous before entering the loft. For over a year this place had been his home. He felt safe and loved here. He was cherished and understood and happy, so very happy. The loft held many happy memories Magnus and he had created over the time. And most importantly it wasn’t just his home or just Magnus’ either. It was theirs. Their home, their safe haven.

So, yeah, he had forgotten how it felt to be unsure before entering through this door and he wasn’t pleased to remember the feeling. Of course he knew Magnus’ wouldn’t say no. But that was never the problem. The problem was that he went ahead and arranged this entire thing without saying a word to his boyfriend. He knew that Magnus’ and his mother’s relationship was rocky to say the least. And the last thing he wanted to do was put Magnus in awkward position. He was being selfish again, but Magnus’ had thought him that being selfish from time to time was okay, that he had the right to put his wishes first, so maybe this was okay too.

Magnus was in the dining room, finishing setting the table for dinner. Apparently this evening they would be eating Turkish cuisine. Alec moved to Magnus and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Magnus replied. “You made it.”

“What? You thought I wouldn’t?” he teased.

“No, I had complete trust in you.” Magnus said while sitting down.

They ate quietly chatting about their day, joking and teasing each other while doing so. Still, Alec couldn’t feel completely at ease, his conversation with Maryse replaying at the back of his head. This situation – Magnus, dinner, secrets –was all too familiar to him, and not in a good sense, it didn’t sit well in his stomach.

“Alexander, is everything alright?” Magnus’ voice was laced with concern.

“Huh?”

“You’re spacing out on me, darling.”

“I – I wanted to talk to you about something” he said trying not to sound nervous. He failed.

“Oh” Magnus breathed out “About what?”

Alec looked at Magnus and the sight before him pained his heart. Magnus’ face was a mask of worry, anxiety and even slight fear and doubt. Beneath it all – deep rooted and still very present insecurity.

“I’ve talked to mom earlier today and, well, I kinda suggested her to stay with us while dad’s here.” He said in a hurry.

“Ale–”

“It’s just that after everything that happened I don’t want him anywhere near her. And I know that it’s impossible since they both will be at the Institute most of the time, but I thought she could spend at least a little time here. I know this is a lot to ask and just say a word and I’ll call everything off, maybe I’ll be able to find a spare room at the Institute. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you earlier and that I didn’t even ask you beforehand– “

“Alec, breathe. Calm down I’m not angry” Magnus said, he sounded somewhat relieved. “of course Maryse is welcome to stay here. This is as much your home as it is mine, don’t forget that.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose you.”

“Positive.” He smiled and took Alec’s hand in his own.

 

 

Maryse walked through the door with Alec by her side. They were greeted by Magnus welcoming her into his home literally with open arms and a wide smile, always playing the perfect host.

They awkwardly sat in the living room. Magnus with Alec on one side, Maryse on the other. She looked around the loft. It was beautifully decorated. There was a little bit of everything – ancient art pieces and modern accessories, piles of books and scrolls, a home theater set. Strangely none of it clashed with each other. Obviously Magnus had a talent for this sort of thing. More importantly Maryse noticed all the signs of Alec living here: his boots and jacket hanging by the door, even his bow and quiver had a designated place there, a photo booth strip tucked in a corner of classic painting, a spare steele laying on the coffee table. There was a series of photo frames on the bookshelf: of Alec and Magnus at a tropical beach sipping colorful cocktails and smiling without a care in the world, of Max, Izzy and Jace hugging Alec from all sides, of Magnus and two other warlocks posing with all too serious expressions on their faces, of Maryse and Robert with still young Alec and Izzy, of Magnus nuzzling a small grey cat. The sight warmed Maryse’s heart just a little bit.

“I haven’t said this before, Magnus, but you have beautiful home.”

Magnus was slightly taken aback but collected himself quickly, replying with a soft “thank you”.

 

***

 

It’s been almost a week since Maryse came to live with Alec and Magnus. That day she woke up late at noon. The previous night she had been in charge of the night shift, as if it was excuse good enough to sleep so long. Nevertheless, she had the day off and Alec didn’t. Maryse hadn’t thought of this particular scenario before she accepted Alec’s offer. Now she was left alone with the warlock.

Usually Maryse would make herself a cup of tea before getting ready, but she wasn’t exactly keen on getting out of the room before making herself presentable, especially since she was in the home of Magnus Bane. She got ready for the day and only then reluctantly left the room.

She made her way to the kitchen passing through the living room where Magnus was sitting cross-legged on the floor surrounded by worn out books.

“Good morning, Maryse” he said without lifting his head too engrossed in the scroll he was reading.

“Good morning.” She replied. “I’ll be out of your hair in a moment.” She said not wanting to impose him.

Magnus lifted his head at this “Nonsense! Please feel at home, you’re our honored guest after all.” He said wanting her to feel as much at ease as possible. He promised to make effort for Alec, and he always kept his promises.

“I don’t want to disturb you.”

“Oh this is just some light research for a potion, don’t worry.”

“I didn’t realize you would even need to research anything.” She blurted out, and felt a wave of embarrassment. It wasn’t like her to talk without thinking it through first.

“Of course I would. Even I can’t know everything.” He smiled a gesture that Maryse returned sincerely.

As the day went on Maryse started to feel more confident in her current situation. She didn’t feel as awkward and out of her depths in front of Magnus and even made some small talk. They didn’t have much in common, so at first they talked a bit about Alec. She shared some details of his childhood, nothing too personal or important, but Maryse saw how much interest Magnus had in the subject. Whenever she told him something his complete attention was on her and a smile never left his face. She could see the love and affection in his eyes.

 

In the evening when Alec returned home he was welcomed by delicious smell coming from the kitchen as well as the sounds of laughter. Magnus had texted him throughout the day, assuring him that everything was fine and that he didn’t need to worry about anything. Alec of course trusted Magnus and his mother not to start fighting but he didn’t expect to come back to the two of them cooking dinner and laughing together either.

In the kitchen Maryse was stirring something in the sauce pan, while Magnus was slicing some vegetables. Both of them had a glass of red wine nearby. Alec felt a smile appear on his face.

“I see you’re having fun.” He said as he made his way to the kitchen.

“No need to be jealous, darling.” Magnus said chuckling as he went to kiss Alec on the corner of his mouth.

“You’re just in time for dinner, Alec” Maryse said.

“Okay, I’ll set the table.”

This whole thing felt unreal, Magnus and Maryse cooking dinner together, Alec setting the table, and then all of them sitting down to eat while chit chatting. It was so blissfully domestic that Alec was almost afraid that it was a dream.

“Oh, Alexander, I almost forgot!” Magnus exclaimed after dinner. “You never mentioned you were afraid of umbrellas.” He teased.

Alec looked between Magnus and Maryse who were wearing very similar grins on their faces.

“I should’ve know this would happen.” He said shaking his head.

 

***

 

Maryse stood in front of the loft door, not sure how to proceed. She could feel Magnus’ wards around her, they didn’t seem hostile but you could never know. Their purpose was to protect the warlock’s home after all. Perhaps she should try calling Alec and asking him to let her in, but then again Magnus had said to just come right in. So that’s what she did. She opened the door and went in without any problems, Magnus must have altered his wards to accommodate her being here.

“Don’t move.” Was the first thing Maryse heard once inside. Magnus’ voice carried over the loft with slight amusement in his tone.

“Don’t move??” Alec spluttered. “You’re going to stab me!”

“I won’t, if you stop moving.”

“Yeah, Alec don’t move.” Said a third voice, a quiet one. It sounded a lot like a little girl.

If Maryse wasn’t confused before, she certainly was now. There was a short pause and Alec replied.

“She’s getting more and more like you.”

“You’re saying it as if it’s a bad thing.” Magnus chuckled.

Maryse silently made her way further into the loft. She was greeted with a sight that she definitely wasn’t expecting. Alec was sitting on a couch, his head littered with bright pink butterflies contrasting with pitch black hair. Magnus was seated in front of him on a coffee table. One of his hands were holding an eyeliner and other cupping Alec’s jaw. There was a third person besides Alec, a girl like Maryse had assumed. She held one of Alec’s hands in her own as she painted his nails with blue nail polish.

Magnus was the first one to notice her in the room.

“Welcome back, Maryse.” He said warmly. “We’re giving your son a bit of a makeover.”

Alec turned to face her in shock, the tips of his ears reddening a bit. “M-mom? Um, hi.”

He didn’t actually forget that Maryse was staying here, but he didn’t expect her to be back so soon. Or rather he didn’t notice what time it was. If he had, he would have fought a little harder with the two warlocks. Then again, he was never able to say no to Madzie. Nor to Magnus for that matter.

“I can see that.” Maryse couldn’t help but smile at the scene before her.

“Mom, this is Madzie.” Alec said, head tilting towards the girl, afraid to move his hands and being scolded again. “Madzie, dear, this is my mother, Maryse.” He said to her with a smile.

Of course Maryse knew who she was. She had seen the files the Institute had on the young warlock. She knew that Valentine used her in his attack on the Institute. She had read the reports and seen the video tape of what the girl had done, how she brought almost a dozen shadowhunters to their knees without as much as lifting a finger. Not all of them survived. She also saw, how the girl made sure not to hurt Alec, how she got him out of her way, kept him safe.

She knew that none of this was Madzie’s fault, that the only one to blame was Valentine and his thirst for blood. Maryse found herself happy, that the girl was safe. Maybe it was because she had protected her son, maybe it was because she knew how Valentine manipulated people even without the help of his experiments or maybe it was because of her own recent change. She was glad that Madzie was out of reach of the Clave. After all it was the Clave that created the environment which bred Valentine.

Madzie looked over to Maryse with unsure gaze. The girl seemed scared or at least nervous. The last thing Maryse wanted right now was for her to feel tense.

“It’s nice to meet you.” She said as warmly as she could. “You picked a wonderful color for my son.”

A small smile appeared on Madzie’s face as she continued to paint Alec’s nails carefully.

“Mom! Not you too.” Alec all but whined and suddenly Maryse was reminded of a little boy her son once was. Before training, before taking his marks, before becoming the Head of the Institute, before the weight of the world was placed on his shoulders. The weight that she helped to put there.

Not for the first time, she noticed how relaxed and at ease Alec was here. How happy he had become.

Maryse sat down in front of them and watched their interactions. Alec kept squirming gaining disapproving looks from both warlocks. In the end he managed to stay still long enough for Magnus and Madzie to be done with him. The entire time a fond smile played on Maryse’s lips.

“I think you look amazing, darling.”

“Mhm..”

“Are you saying that our efforts mean nothing.” Magnus said with mock offence.

“Of course not!“ Alec was quick to correct himself. “You two did great” He said smiling to Magnus while hugging Madzie close to his side.

“So you admit that you look great?” Magnus asked earning a groan from Alec.

“I’ll go prepare some tea.” Was all he said.

Maryse followed him to the kitchen. “You do look great.” She said. “Magnus surely knows what he’s doing.”

Alec only smiled in return, feeling happy being surrounded by people he loved. This small comment from his mother meant so much for him. Years ago he wouldn’t dare to think about sitting down with his mom and his boyfriend to have some tea. Much less with his downworlder boyfriend and another downworlder, they would be babysitting. Heck, he didn’t even dare to dream about having a boyfriend. But now here was he, in his home with Magnus and Madzie and with his mother. And he was so happy, it was ridiculous.

“She seems very quiet.” he was pulled from his thoughts by Maryse.

“It’s not personal, Madzie’s just shy around new people. I’m sure she’ll warm up to you in time.”

“How is she doing? The institute has no records about her current location.”

“Mom – “

“It’s alright, Alec, I just want to know if she’s in good hands.” She assured him.

“Yeah, she’s good. She lives with Catarina now. Magnus and I are just babysitting tonight. Madzie misses Iris though. What she did was horrible, but she was always kind and loving with Madzie.”

“She has people who care for her now too.” She said kindly.

“Yeah.” He breathed out.

Maryse returned back to the living room where Magnus was showing Madzie how to create colored lights.

“You guys gave Alec a make-over, how about I braid your hair?” she suggested to Madzie. “I used to braid my daughter’s hair when she was your age.”

Madzie looked as if she wanted to say something but at the last moment she turned to Magnus with a question in her eyes.

“I don’t see why not.” He said with a smile.

Madzie turned to Maryse and nodded shyly.

Maryse started to comb Madzie’s hair with careful, tentative movements. “Isabelle was just a little older than you when she decided that she was too old for her mother to do her hair.” She said with a smile. “She wanted to be independent as soon as possible.”

“I also remember her wearing nothing but pink” Alec chuckled as he sat down next to Magnus.

“Really? Isabelle? Never would’ve guessed.”

“We all have our phases” He shrugged.

“Oh? What was yours then?” he asked with a glint in his eyes.

“Wouldn’t you like to know”

“He dyed his hair blond” Maryse said nonchalantly.

“Mom!”

“I have to get pictures. Tell me there are pictures” Magnus almost pleaded.

“I think still I have some.” She winked.

“Mom no!”

Magnus and Maryse laughed as she finished Madzie’s hair. She did many braids and twisted them to look almost like a crown, needless to say Madzie loved it.

 

 

Later when Catarina came to take Madzie home and commented on her new hairstyle, Madzie lit up and proudly said “Alec’s mom did it.”

 

***

 

To say that Magnus was exhausted was an understatement.

His day had been horrific from the very beginning. He had to wake up at ungodly hours of the morning, even before Alec, which never happened. Alec was usually the one to try to pry Magnus out of bed. In the last months he had gotten quite effective at it, knowing all of Magnus’ weaknesses.

That morning Magnus had wanted nothing more than to stay in the warm bed besides his sleeping shadowhunter. But no, he had to go to a meeting on the other side of the world with the High Warlock of Beijing. Stupid time zones stealing precious cuddle time with his boyfriend.

While arranging a meeting he was asked to consult the other warlock. Through the years Magnus had become known somewhat as an expert of all things Edom, so the request wasn’t all that surprising. However, it was surprising that the warlock had requested Magnus to open a portal to the realm of hell. Magnus had tried to explain to the younger warlock the dangers of such journey and that no one in their right mind would willingly go there. In the end it was pointless, so Magnus gave up and created the portal wishing the warlock good luck in whatever business he had.

Creating a stable portal to Edom had required an enormous amount of energy and Magnus could already feel tiredness seeping into his bones. And this was just the beginning of his day. He still had three more clients.

Unfortunately, the next two appointments had proven themselves to be a nuisance as well. Both of them requested complex, specific spells, draining even more of Magnus’ magic.

Once he met with the last client of the day, he was happy, knowing that the mundane only wanted a potion to improve her health. He had prepared it the day before, so the only thing left was the delivery. Sadly, Magnus made a grave mistake of not checking the area of the meeting. Right after the exchange they were attacked by a hoard of shax demons which were nesting nearby.

On a regular day he would’ve dealt with them easily. But today his magic was already running low, so the fight dragged on longer than necessary. Constantly keeping an eye on the mundane girl didn’t help either. When it was finally over neither of them had been injured, that was something at least. He portaled the mundane to her home, since he didn’t think that she would be able to return safely in her shocked state.

He was about to head to the loft when he received a call from Luke. One of his younger werewolves had gotten in a fight with a feral vampire and was injured severely. In short time Luke had become a dear friend to Magnus, so he couldn’t just refuse helping. Especially since it was, in fact, a matter of life and death. Even with werewolf’s accelerated healing it took a while to stabilize his condition, once he made sure that the kid would be fine he left the pack and headed home.

Magnus was exhausted, completely drained of magic. His body felt old and worn out. Muscles ached and protested moving, but he slowly made his way to the loft.

It was late evening when Magnus finally arrived. Alec and Maryse had already returned from the Institute. They were sitting in the living room, Alec was reading a book he’d started recently, Maryse was going over the reports from today’s missions. Magnus went over to Alec and sat as close to him as possible. Alec instinctively wrapped an arm around his shoulder while Magnus buried his head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent and sighing softly. Finally, he could relax for the first time that day.

“Hey, are you okay?” Alec asked quietly and places a kiss to his hair.

“Yeah, just tired.” Magnus replied without opening his eyes.

“Bad day?”

“Dreadful.”

Alec lifted his hand to Magnus’ hair and started running his fingers through the dark locks in soothing motions. “Wanna talk about it?”

“No, not really. There was, however, a hoard of shax demons on the east side of Brooklyn. Thought you might want to know.” He said offhandedly.

Maryse watched the two men before her in silence. She knew that Alec sought comfort in Magnus, that he shared the parts of himself with the warlock that no one else got to see, she knew that Magnus was always there for Alec. Even when they were fighting, Magnus was there ready to help and offer support.

She had seen how much Alec had changed since he had met him. Now Alec felt comfortable in his own skin and it showed. He had become the man; the leader she always knew he could be.

Despite knowing all that, she never thought that Magnus would seek comfort in Alec just as much as her son did. She heard stories and witnessed firsthand how powerful the High Warlock of Brooklyn was. She never even considered that he would need anything like that, not with the way he carried himself. And maybe her own flawed views of downworlders had prevented her to see that at the end of the day Magnus was just a man, even with all his power and heritage.

“I’ll have someone check the systems. They shouldn’t have passed through. You sure you’re okay?” Alec asked worriedly.

“I’m fine, Alexander, don’t worry. Just exhausted.”

“Hey, how about a bath? We could use that bath bomb you like so much.”

“Oh?” Magnus perked up at the suggestion “Well, I can’t say no to that.” He smiled.

Alec snaked one of his arms below Magnus’ knees and the other behind his back, holding him up and carrying him towards their bedroom.

“I can walk you know.” Magnus chuckled but held tighter to Alec’s neck.

“I know” he said and placed another kiss to warlock’s temple.

Alec placed Magnus on their bed, while he went to prepare the bath. He made sure that the water was hot enough for Magnus’ liking, and then searched for the infamous bath bomb. It was star shaped and embedded with fine silvery glitter. He dropped the bath bomb in the water and it immediately started dissolving, releasing the glitter and turning water turquoise and pink. The bathroom was soon engulfed in the subtle smell of lavender and lime.

Magnus laid in the tub and Alec found his place behind him. The warlock could feel tension leaving his muscles as he stayed in hot water wrapped in Alec’s embrace. He leaned back and rested his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“Ah, this so good.” He all but moaned. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Magnus.” He chuckled. Alec lifted one of his hands out of the water and inspected it carefully. His hand, well his entire body, was covered in tiny silvery glitter. “We’re never washing this off, are we?”

“I wouldn’t say never, give it a few weeks... Maybe a month.”

 

 

The next morning Maryse made her way to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea before getting ready. The tea however was already waiting for her at the kitchen table and Alec was standing by the stove making pancakes.

“Good morning.” She said sitting down.

“Good morning, mom. How did you sleep?”

“Great, I can’t remember the last time I slept so well.” She said and took a tentative sip humming at the rich taste.

“It’s good isn’t it? We got it the last time we visited Japan. Magnus swears it’s the best tea there is. It’s been made this way for three centuries, or something like that.”

“It’s really delicious.” She said looking at her son.

His hair was tousled in all directions and he wasn’t wearing a shirt, only a pair of sweatpants. One of his arms were marked red from the sheets – sign that he too had just woken up. His skin was also covered in a sheen layer of glitter which sparkled in the morning sun. It wasn’t much and it was easy to miss, but it was there. Maryse looked down at her cup and there was a faint trace of glitter as well, some of it even managed to transfer to her hand.

A few moments later Magnus walked in humming some melody under his breath. He went straight to Alec, kissed his cheek and murmured “good morning, love.” Alec’s face broke out into a grin as he replied and placed a steaming cup of tea into Magnus’ hands.

Alec put a plate stacked with pancakes in front of Maryse and then two more for Magnus and himself.

“Thank you, darling.” The warlock said with a smile “You look positively radiating today.”

“Oh shut it, Magnus. As if you look any better.” He said trying to look mad and failing miserably.

They ate breakfast, joking around and having light conversation. It was wonderfully blissful and Maryse couldn’t be happier. Her relationship with Alec had been improving rapidly and she had found new respect and even fondness for the warlock. In the couple of weeks, she had been staying here she saw a side of Magnus that she didn’t even think could exist. She saw the pure love and devotion between Alec and Magnus. How could she be so blind before?

After breakfast Magnus cleaned the dishes with a flick of his wrist earning a disapproving look from Alec. He still thought that after yesterday Magnus should save his strength.

Alec and Maryse got ready to go the institute and Magnus for a day with demanding clients. The Lightwoods were about to head out of the door when Magnus caught Alec’s hand and turned him around placing a chaste kiss on his lips and whispering “stay safe”.

 

***

 

It was supposed to be a quiet evening in, or so Maryse had thought. But then the loft became overpopulated with people. She didn’t mind Izzy and Jace, of course, and even Clary was fine. But it wasn’t just them. Luke, Simon and Maia came as well and made themselves very comfortable in the loft.

They brought food and drinks and set it all on the table while the vampire boy prepared Magnus’ home theater for the movie. Maryse wanted to excuse herself but Magnus and Luke had none of it so she stayed and watched the nonsensical movie about what seemed like modern Norse gods, she wasn’t sure.

“Awwww” she heard Izzy exclaim. “Clary! Quick take a picture” she whisper shouted.

Maryse turned her head to see what was going on. Alec and Magnus were huddled up together under a blanked, dozing off, leaning into one another.

Clary accidently took the photo with a flash and it stirred Alec a bit. The read head held her breath but Alec only snuggled closer to Magnus. Clary let a sigh of relief and Simon showed her two thumbs-up.

It was a while later when Magnus’ phone started ringing waking him immediately. He quickly silenced it and gave Alec, who strangely was still sleeping, a side glance. He carefully untangled himself from Alec’s grip and stood up. Magnus made sure that Alec was still securely wrapped in the blanked before heading towards the balcony. He answered the phone with a quiet “Magnus Bane” and listened to whoever was on the other hand.

Maryse watched as Magnus talked. Once he was finished he stayed in the balcony for a while so she walked to him.

“Thank you” she said.

Magnus turned to face her with confusion on his face. “Oh there’s no need. You’re Alec’s mother. You’re always welcome in our home.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. But thank you for it as well. Thank you for loving him, Magnus. For making him happy.”

He looked over his shoulder to the sleeping form of Alec. “How could I not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreaciated and loved <3
> 
>  
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: mashumaru.tumblr.com


End file.
